Wounds encountered in clinical settings can cast severe physical, emotional and financial burdens on patients. In humans and other animals, wound injury triggers a series of intricate biological events towards wound healing. Poor wound healing can increase the morbidity and mortality rate, for example, in patients undergoing cancer therapy or with chronic disease.